The instant invention relates to a process for pneumatic feeding of fibers to the fiber collection surface of an open-end spinning element, whereby a fiber sliver is opened by the clothing of predetermined width of an opener roller into individual fibers and is fed in this form through a fiber feeding channel in the center of which the air has a high flow speed on its way to a fiber collection surface.
In a known process of this type (DE-OS 2,131.270, FIG. 1) the conveying air stream with the fibers is guided in a fiber feeding channel tangentially following a widening area inside the opening roller housing. These fibers are thereby going mainly into a border layer along the widening area and the side of the fiber feeding channel following it, where the speed of the air stream is greatly decelerated. The fibers are therefore not stretched sufficiently in the fiber feeding channel.